


We Can Work This Out.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Steve brings Mandy some Lunch and they talk about the future.





	We Can Work This Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought up while rewatchng the last episode.

Mandy stood from her desk and went to sit on the soft padded grey seats at the back of her office. Her back protested as she stood straight, too many hours sat leaning over her laptop. She considered locking the door but decided since it was past just lunchtime everyone would either be teaching or having a late lunch, so in theory, she shouldn't be disturbed. She sat down and rested her head against the back of the chair, closing her eyes and sighing. Out of some deep-rooted instinct to protect she brought her hands up and around to rest on her now evident bump.

She was tired, very tired. Emma had made a joke when she told her she was pregnant about getting used to being tired, she hadn't actually realised she meant it. No matter how much sleep she got it never felt like enough. She wasn't expecting anyone to knock, or ring since for once, everything was running kind of smoothly. She lifted her head and looked both ways at the other two grey chairs. Maybe if she moved one she could make a settee of sorts, perfect for a nap on if she needed it.

Standing up she went and took hold of the back of the end grey chair, lifting and pulling it at the same time. She had got it half way out when she heard her office door open. Stopping what she was doing she looked behind her she saw Steve standing with a tray full of various food and drinks looking her up and down.

"What on earth are you doing Mand'? You shouldn't be shifting stuff around." Quickly placing the tray on her desk and going to take the chair from her. "What you tryin' to do anyway?" Seeing Mandy take a step back from where he was stood.

"I was just turning it around. It's only a chair, Steve. I'm pregnant, not a bloody invalid." Snapping at him but instantly regretting it when she looked up at his face. "Oh god, I'm sorry Steve. It's just, I'm so tired, and I've been sat going over budget requests from all departments, and I'm just so," stopping as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hormonal." Steve finished for her, lifting the chair up and turning it around so it was facing the others.

She tried to laugh as she knew he was right, but ended up crying instead. The more she tried to stop the tears the more she cried. In the end, she gave up, letting the tears run down her face as she tried to look anywhere but at Steve. Steve wasn't sure what to do. They weren't a couple, but they were still friends, and it was his child she was carrying. He had only popped in to drop off some lunch, knowing she was a nightmare for taking breaks when she wasn't pregnant, but now she was he tried to make sure she did. As she tried to walk past him he stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder he turned her back to face him. Even though she had ended it between them, said she was done trying, he still loved her, he couldn't help it. Seeing her stood in front of him like this, tears running down her face, red eyes, and the very evident bump housing his growing child, he couldn't help himself. He tugged her to him, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders.

Mandy had not expected to find herself nestle securely against Steve's chest, his aftershave invading her nose as she felt his breath brush against her ear. She was not going to admit missing this, missing him. She hesitated, not wanting to give in and return the gesture but it was pointless. Her hands slid up his back and gripped his shoulders, pulling him even closer as she buried her face in his neck. He held her as she cried, kissed her hair and rubbed her back as his shirt got wetter with a mix of tears and Mandy's runny nose.

When she had stopped crying he expected her to pull away instantly, apologise for being a mess and try to forget all about it, but she didn't. She did, however, move back just enough so she could look up at him. Steve had seen Mandy at her best and her worst, yet this was something new. He had seen her being sick while drunk, dealt with the hangovers, seen her happy dancing, singing karaoke, but this look was different. The red blotchy face, the swollen tired eyes, the baby bump fitting snuggle against his groin, was a new experience. His brain went into meltdown, his mouth suddenly dry as he took in how truly beautiful Mandy was. He wanted to kiss her, show her how much he loved her, missed her, needed her.

"Steve, you okay?" He heard Mandy ask as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Yeah, shouldn't I be asking you that question? Let's have a seat, knowing you-you probably haven't had dinner yet." Quickly letting go of Mandy and retrieving the tray from her desk.

Mandy sat down and took a couple of tissues from the box on the table, dabbing her eyes and nose as Steve brought the tray over and sat down beside her.

"Right, you get first pick. I have sandwiches, yoghurt, crisps, chocolate cookie, Quiche, and not forgetting a decaf latte." Opening the lid on the tall paper coffee cup and watching Mandy smile.

He passed Mandy the coffee and watched as she inhaled deeply.

"For something that doesn't have actual caffeine in it doesn't smell half bad." Taking a sip and closing her eyes.

"Yeah well, you need food as well, so come on and tuck in." Opening the chicken sandwiches and passing her one.

Mandy took the sandwich and sat back, watching as Steve took the other and turned to face her. They sat eating in silence, Steve passing Mandy bits of food until the only thing left was the cookie. He went to break it in half but stopped, picking up the full cookie and passing it to Mandy. Mandy took it and went to snap it in half but he stopped her.

"You eat it, you and the baby need the extra sugar and calories to make it through until you remember to eat again." Glancing down at her bump as she moved to sit back on the chair Steve had just moved.

Mandy got as comfortable as she could, bringing her legs up so her feet were now resting next to Steve's thigh on the chair. The way she was half sitting half lying made her bump more prominent, Steve's eyes fixed on her body as she ate the cookie. When she was finished she rested her head back and closed her eyes again, only opening them when she felt a hand on her left foot. Steve picked up her feet and shuffled along the chairs, placing Mandy's feet in his lap. He took her shoes off and placed them on the floor, lifting her right foot up first and started to massage it. Mandy sighed as Steve worked his magic, her whole body relaxing as she let the stress and strains Alf the past weeks and months slip away, if only temporarily.

Steve kept on massaging Mandy's feet long after he knew she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to let her go, or if he was enjoying the closeness of having her next to him after months of being separated. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw he was almost out of time, he had a lesson to teach in ten minutes. He lifted Mandy's feet up and slid out from under her, placing her feet gently on the seat. He looked around the office but couldn't find her coat or jacket to drape over her as she slept. His jacket was in the staff room, which was where hers could possibly be where hers was. He didn't have time to go look, or return with his so he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text, hoping his replacement could.

He placed the empty cup and rubbish on the tray before heading to the door and unlocking it. He stopped at Mandy's desk and found a marker and a piece of paper, making a quick note to stick on the door as he left. Picking up the tray he looked over at Mandy again before opening the door. She was truly stunning, even more so as she shifted in her sleep and rested a hand on her bump protectively. What he wouldn't give to be able to just say stuff it all and snuggle up beside her, have his hand resting protectively over their growing child. Closing the door as quietly as he could he blue tacked the hand-drawn note on the door and went to see Lorraine before heading to the staff room.

He made it to the gym just as the year ten students tuned up for their lesson, letting them into the hall so they could go change, which he also needed to do. As he pulled on his trainers he saw his phone light up with an incoming text. Picking the phone up he read the message and smiled, Mandy was not going to be disturbed as his relief was on the way to sit with her.

Things weren't perfect, but he was still part of her life. She had informed him of any appointments she had concerning the pregnancy, even had him come along to a couple. She had said he could come to any scans as well which made him happy. He intended to be there when she needed him, even at times when she didn't, today being just one of them. He would do his best to always be there for her, for them both, as long as she let him. But for now, he had a year ten gym class to teach.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't decided if I should continue this, possibly add a second chapter introducing Steve's replacement to watch over Mandy. Let me know what you all think, who should be Steve's replacement to sit with Mandy?


End file.
